1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for acquiring geometry of a specular object based on a depth sensor for various applications, for example, three-dimensional (3D) imaging, creation of contents for 3D displays, creation of 3D broadcast contents, animation effects, 3D games, and virtual or augmented reality.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of various sensors has led to three-dimensional (3D) imaging technologies playing a vital role in the 3D imaging industry. With the recent introduction of new depth sensing methods and architectures, 3D imaging technologies are being used in various applications based on depth sensor developments.
As a result of these current trends, a 3D Time-of-Flight (ToF) sensor and a structured light 3D sensor are garnering attention in the market. These sensors have different characteristics and different advantages and disadvantages, and thus are used selectively depending on an application to be used.